Maldito Sedutor
by LttlDeath
Summary: "- Não está esquecendo de nada? - Questionou com um leve sorriso arteiro. A garota o olhou preocupada, não sabendo o que mais poderia estar faltando. Arregalou as iris peroladas ao "sentir" o que estava faltando. Por Deus, aquele maldito. - Lamento mas ela esta em pedaços. - Sasuke você tem que parar de rasgar as minhas calcinhas!" SasuHina


**N/A: **Naruto não me pertence pois se fosse Itachi estaria vivo e comigo. Fanfic completamente minha, plágio é crime!

.

.

.

**Maldito Sedutor**

O telefone em sua mesa tocou, a luz piscando indicava que vinha de sua secretária que se encontrava no extenso corredor atrás de sua porta, apertou o botão deixando no viva-voz.

\- Diga, Shion. - Pronunciou-se sem tirar os olhos da papelada em sua mesa. -

\- Me desculpe, Hinata-sama, mas não pude impedi-lo...

Antes que a mulher do outro lado da linha terminasse sua frase a porta de sua sala fora aberta revelando a figura masculina e imponente de um jovem homem moreno trajando um terno italiano preto, seus olhos e cabelos negros onix eram inconfundíveis.

\- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. - Respondeu firme e indiferente com as lamentações porém mesmo mantendo-se séria sempre soava doce e gentil aos ouvidos alheios. - Tenho assuntos a tratar com o Uchiha-sama antes do meu próximo compromisso. - Mentiu, não fazia ideia de que ele iria aparecer. -

Desligou a chamada com a secretária e continuou a ler e assinar as papeladas a sua frente, não precisou olha-lo para saber que ele se aproximava calmamente como um animal selvagem ia de encontro com sua caça. O jovem limpou a garganta com o propósito de chamar a atenção da mulher sentada, falhando miseravelmente. Com um suspiro pesado deu a volta na mesa do escritório parando atrás da cadeira, seus lábios foram de encontro a orelha da morena que sentiu o halito de menta invadir suas narinas.

\- Ainda está chateada? - Sussurrou ao ouvido dela, seus lábios quase tocavam na orelha exposta por conta do cabelo longo preso em um rabo de cavalo. A mulher sentiu todos os pelos de sua nuca arrepiar. -

\- Não tenho tempo para conversar agora, nos encontramos no almoço de hoje para a reunião com os arquitetos. - Foi direta e seca, e sim ainda estava chateada. -

\- Vim lhe fazer uma surpresa - Seu tom de voz era sedutor. - Eu sei que adora surpresas. - Em um movimento rápido virou a cadeira giratória trazendo a mulher para a sua frente. -

Suas mãos estavam no topo da cadeira e seu corpo todo inclinado para cima da jovem impedindo qualquer meios de fuga, encarava-a de cima, perolas e ônix se encontraram e isso era uma briga perigosa. Cada um sustentado o olhar do outro como se o primeiro que desviasse perdesse. Mesmo orgulhoso o moreno cedeu, queria quebrar a distancia que existia entre eles o mais rápido. Como se previsse a intenção do homem, virou bruscamente sua cabeça recebendo os lábios dele em suas bochechas pálidas.

\- Tsc. - Resmungou, impaciente e com o orgulho ferido se afastou da jovem morena, colocou as mãos no bolso de sua calça social. - Estamos a três semana sem nos vermos, esperava um pouco mais de empolgação. - Sua voz era grossa e um tanto rude, não possuía paciência para atitudes como aquela, se fosse outra com toda a certeza não estaria mais naquela sala, contudo era Hinata que estava lá, a mesma mulher que não saia de seus pensamentos e muito menos de seus sonhos. -

Agachou-se em frente a ela colocando um joelho no chão e os braços apoiados no outro, tocou em uma das pernas que estava cruzada e expostas por conta da saia lápis que a jovem usava, passou as mãos delicadamente esticando a perna para então depositar um beijo na parte desnuda do pé que calçava um scarpin preto com solado vermelho. Ao depositar demoradamente o beijo olhou de canto para mulher que estava de braços cruzados tentando sustentar uma carranca em sua face ruborizada que beirava a vermelho tomate. E, por céus, ele amava tomate.

\- Você sabe que foi coisa de paparazzi aquela noticia - Enquanto falava ia traçando um caminho de beijos pela perna branca da mulher. - Eu só a estava a acompanhando a pedido do dobe, por ser sua prima.

A mulher emburrada sabia do que se tratava, há algumas semanas havia vazado em uma revista uma foto do Uchiha acompanhado de uma ruiva estonteante, a matéria se perguntava se era o novo caso amoroso do famoso CEO da Uchiha's Corp contudo a matéria não revelou que ele estava em um jantar de noivado de seu melhor amigo e também CEO das unidades hospitalares do país Konoha S.O.S, Uzumaki Naruto, que anunciou publicamente seu relacionamento com uma jovem recém médica Haruno Sakura. O rapaz loiro havia pedido um favor ao seu amigo rabugento porém cavalheiro a acompanhar sua prima, Uzumaki Karin, no jantar pois ela estava sozinha naquela noite. Favor esse que lhe custou duras semanas longe da morena a sua frente.

\- Você não precisa me dar satisfação da sua vida, Uchiha. - Respondeu rude, sentia no tom da voz dela o quão brava estava. - Não somo namorados.

\- Não somos por que você não quer. - Inabalável como sempre continuou com sua tarefa de beijar toda aquela belíssima perna chegando até suas coxas grossas e na barra da saia. - Eu já lhe disse, é só querer me assumir que eu chamo toda a imprensa do país para anunciar nosso relacionamento - Com um sorriso de canto dizia num tom divertido e provocativo, mas por dentro seu ego doía ao saber que a mulher a sua frente queria manter escondido o caso deles. Caso esse que estava durando a quase um ano. -

\- Não podemos - Suspirou cabisbaixa e corrigiu. - Eu não posso, não enquanto as votações para o novo CEO da Hyuuga's Company não terminar.

O atual CEO, Hyuuga Hiashi, iria se aposentar logo e com isso foi aberto a votação para decidirem o próximo presidente da empresa sendo os concorrentes Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji, primo da jovem que atualmente trabalhava na empresa como Diretor Financeiro e o mais cotado para o cargo de acordo com os outros executivos.

\- Não quero os abutres dos executivos achando que lhe seduzi para votar a meu favor. - Sendo CEO de uma das empresas sócias e cliente ele tinha a honra de votar, e sem dúvidas votaria em Hinata, não por estarem juntos mas por saber que ela era capaz de comandar a empresa. -

\- E se você realmente tiver me seduzido - Sua voz era maliciosa e provocativa, sua mão grande e calejada estava firme na coxa branca da mulher, com os dentes subiu a saia dela deixando ainda mais exposta aquela área. - Você vai ter que arcar com as consequências.

Seu olhar para ela era feroz e dominador enquanto demarcava com um chupão o local próximo a virilha da morena que gemeu baixinho anunciando a leve dor presente. Finalmente conseguiu escutar aquele som que tanto o enlouquecia. Cessou por um momento as caricias e voltou a encara-la.

\- Estamos bem? - Perguntou sério, queria dar fim naquele assunto. -

\- Nunca estivemos mal. - Lembrou-se do motivo de estar chateada com ele e, como uma criança birrenta, respondeu atrevidamente. Ela viu se formar um sorriso malicioso na bela face do moreno, céus, ele nunca a levaria a sério enquanto ainda ficasse vermelha só por ele a olhar. -

\- Então como nunca estivemos de mal, eu vou fazer isso. - Ainda agachado entre as pernas dela sua mão foi parar dentro de sua saia já levemente erguida e num puxão violento arrancou o fino tecido lilás que a poucos segundos era sua calcinha. A mulher com o susto deu um leve pulinho de sua cadeira ficando ainda mais vermelha com a atitude do homem a sua frente. Se ela queria provoca-lo então ele devia retribuir a provocação. - Sempre fazemos isso quando estamos bem.

\- S-sasuke, a-aqui não. - Tentado controlar sua gagueira pela vergonha de estar exposta para ele. -

\- Aqui sim, Hinata, pois você foi uma garota muito cruel comigo. - Sua voz grossa e rouca estava baixa porém continuava maliciosa, voltou a trajar um caminho com seus lábios nas coxas da jovem de olhos perolados indo em direção a sua parte intima que, por sua culpa, estava livre de qualquer coisa que o impedisse de chegar lá. - Vai ter que me compensar por essas três semanas.

Bastou isso para a muralha fria e impiedosa que tentava manter erguida fosse quebrada sendo substituída por uma nervosa e envergonhada Hinata, Deus, e se alguém entrasse naquele momento. Todas as suas preocupações sumiram ao sentir a linguá do moreno acariciando seus lábios íntimos, revezando entre lambidas e chupadas até achar seu ponto sensível, em um movimento involuntário as pernas da mulher já estavam apoiadas nos ombros largos do moreno e enquanto arfava fora abrindo os botões de sua camisa branca parando rapidamente ao sentir seu corpo todo tremer de prazer. Puxava os fios negros com suas pequenas e delicadas mãos, a cada choque que sentia puxava-os com força. Sua mente estava focada no prazer que recebia, o moreno sabia como enlouquece-la e achava facilmente seus pontos mais sensíveis fazendo com que implorasse por mais contudo antes que pudesse arrancar as roupas do parceiro ali mesmo e pedir para senti-lo, o som do telefone em sua mesa a fez despertar de seu momento prazeroso a lembrando que tinha trabalho a fazer.

\- Tsc. - Ouviu o resmungou do homem ainda no meio de suas pernas. Com seus dedos delicados deu leves tapinhas na cabeça do moreno indicando que ele precisava sair dali. A contra gosto ele saiu levantando logo em seguida. -

Girou a cadeira para voltar de frente para sua mesa e rapidamente aceitou a ligação. A voz de sua secretária se fez presente.

\- Desculpe incomoda-la, Hinata-sama, mas se não sair agora irá se atrasar para o almoço de negócios. - A voz do outro lado parecia recitante ao lembrar a chefe de seus compromissos. -

\- Já estou de saída, avise meu motoris...

\- Eu a levo. - O moreno a interrompeu, teria que participar desse almoço também. A jovem suspirou, não adiantaria negar a carona. -

\- Certo, dispense meu motorista. - A garota do outro lado da linha assentiu e desligou. -

Ao constatar que chegaria atrasada começou a pegar as papeladas necessárias para a reunião e guardando tudo rapidamente em sua bolsa. Levantou da cadeira já arrumando sua saia preta lápis até o devido comprimento, abriu uma das gavetas da mesa e retirou um pequeno espelho para arrumar seu cabelo e dar um retoque na maquiagem o que não levou muito tempo. Já devidamente arrumada lembrou da presença do Uchiha ainda em sua sala que a observava atentamente encostado ao lado da porta e de braços cruzados. O maldito continuava perfeito mesmo não arrumando a camisa que tinha alguns botões abertos e nem o cabelo bagunçado.

\- Vamos?! - A Hyuuga perguntou apressada ainda conferindo se havia pego tudo. -

\- Não esta esquecendo de nada? - Questionou com um leve sorriso arteiro. A garota o olhou preocupada, não sabendo o que mais poderia estar faltando. Arregalou as iris peroladas ao "sentir" o que estava faltando. Por Deus, aquele maldito. - Lamento mas ela esta em pedaços.

\- Sasuke você tem que parar de rasgar as minhas calcinhas!

Com os dedos apertando os olhos tentava pensar em algo para não ter que passar por tal humilhação e desconforto mesmo sabendo que só ela e aquele maldito sedutor sabiam que ela não vestia a peça intima. Olhou para o relógio na parede que a recordava que iria se atrasar ainda mais se não saísse naquele instante. Se dando por vencida decidiu que não havia o que fazer sobre aquilo e que teria que se manter afastada das mãos daquele homem, o que talvez fosse ser a parte mais difícil de seu almoço.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui!

Doce ou amargo? Arroz ou feijão?

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas!

Kissus ;*


End file.
